As I Lay Dying
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: This is my first story, please don't be mean. My friend Julie and I  Her FF name is Julie Nightingale wrote this. Please r&r i need opinions if i should continue. This was called My Protective Family originally, but i chamged it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I was walking home from a late track meet when I saw a blue Mustang following me from the lot. When I turned back to see who it was, thinking it was Two-bit trying to scare me when I saw that the car was packed with socs, with Bob Sheldon in the driver's seat. I panicked as my heart leapt out of my chest. My hands shook as I prepared to run as fast as I could, hoping my brothers and the gang would meet me on my way home. My heart pounded as the mustang raced in front of me and screeched to a stop as the socs leapt out, holding switchblades and beer bottles. _**"You're not going anywhere greaser!"**_ yelled a drunk soc waving a beer bottle in the air. I backed away and prepared to run again, but Bob dashed in front of me and slammed me against a nearby wall, grabbing my neck. I struggled to find Two-bit's old switchblade, and finally found it just as a hard blow from Bob's hand connected with my chest. As I regained my breath as I was splayed out on the pavement, my chest still heaving. As I jumped up and raised my knife Bob landed another hard blow to my jaw as the knife fell out of my hand and skittered across the sidewalk into the hand of the drunk soc who had threatened me a few minutes ago. The soc passed the knife to Bob as his equally boozed-up goons pinned me against the wall. Bob shot me a crooked smile and said "I'm gonna love doing this greaser. Die slowly for me!" He then raised his hand and thrusted it forward, cutting my cheek. I cringed as Bob slashed me again across my chest, a cry escaping my lips. I could feel the blood soaking my shirt. I tried getting out of his gang's grip but they had me around the neck. Bob then took his bottle drank some and said kind of slurred _**"you know what greasers are? White trash with greased up hair." **_I couldn't think of anything to say so I kicked a soc in front of me in the jewels. He groaned and glaring daggers at me. I was backing away from him and backed up in to bob who had head locked me in a second having the blade inches away from my throat. Bob then turned me around stabbing me in the stomach not one not twice but three times. I just fell to my knees then my back coughing up blood and going in and out of consciousness. I shut my eyes for a minute. Then next thing I know I'm laying on the pavement in a pool of blood. I wondered whose blood it was. Then I remembered what happened it was my blood I then just closed my eyes and put my head back down on the pavement.

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

I wondered where pony was. I know he had a track meet but that was over by now. It would've ended at 4:30. It was 6:55! The gang and I were getting worried. Now I know what you're thinking ponyboy is always late, but he always comes home at least 15 minutes later, but not two hours and twenty-five minutes late_**. "I'm getting scared guys it's been almost three hours since he was gone."**_ I said _**"alright let's go look for him. Are you guys coming?"**_ Darry said with worry in his voice. _**"Of course were going!" chorused Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny. **_we all ran out the door calling his name and asking anyone on the streets asking if they saw him. _Oh ponyboy where are you _I thought. Just then I saw a lump in the middle of the lot. I walked over to the lump and almost collapsed with tears in my eyes. It was ponboy. _**"Guys! I found him! Hurry up!"**_ I practically yelled with mixed emotions which were sadness, worry, horror, and especially anger. I kneeled down and saw Two-Bit's old switchblade in pony's stomach. I shook him, but he didn't move. I just sat there crying with pony's head in my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

It seemed like I spent hours laying here on the cold, bloody pavement. Just then I heard faint voices calling people. I thought the socs came back. Then I heard a voice that seemed familiar. I tried to think. I figured it out, it was sodapop! I wanted to get up and hug him to death he sounded worried mixed with scared. i then felt someone pick my head up and put it in his lap. That person put his head on my back. I could feel teardrops on my back traveling down my spinal cord then to the pavement. Then someone picked me up and carried me somewhere

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

I felt like I wanted to die seeing my baby brother like this. He looked so-so broken. He doesn't deserve this. Heck no one does. I'm gonna kick the socs' butts that did this to pony. I will get my revenge.

**Darry's P.O.V.**

I looked to see what soda was doing and my heart broke when I saw. It was my kid-brother laying in a pool of blood on the pavement.

**Two-Bit's P.O.V.**

I saw soda run to the direction of the lot, so me, darry, Johnny, and Steve went after him. My eyes turned serious, dull, gloomy, and mostly worried when I saw ponyboy's head in soda's lap and darry kneeling next to them pushing pony's hair back.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

The rest of the gang went to the lot when I stayed here to see if he came back. I was watching mickey mouse (I don't like it Two-Bit made me watch it every time we were near a TV.) suddenly the phone rang. I went to answer it but the speaker already said something before I even said a word. "Dally! Come quick were at the hospital! We found pony. He was jumped by tho socs really ad. They stabbed him three times! Please come quick. Bye!" then it hung up.

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

"Pony...Ponyboy...please wake up baby." I recognized that voice it was darry. I tried opening my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut with super glue. Then I realized someone was holding my hand. I wasn't sure but I'm thinking that it's sodapop holding my hand. I tried all my might and will power to open my eyes but nothing happened. It's useless. Then I tried to talk. This time it worked. "Darry? Soda?" I mumbled. "Pony? Is-is that you?" soda asked happily. "y-y-yeah" I croaked I just realized my voice sounded hoarse. "Oh My Gosh Darry! Steve! Dally! Johnny! Two-Bit! He's talking!" sodapop yelled across the hallway. Then I heard five voices yelling all together saying "WHAT!" then I heard many footsteps, no more liking running footsteps coming into the room and panting noises. I then got back into the conversation saying for all them to hear "Can you please not yell?" I asked annoyed. Then I heard running steps to come to the bed asking a million questions I finally tried one last time to open my eyes this time it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I finally opened my eyes after what seems like hours to see six pairs of eyes look at handsome movie star-like one ran to me and hugged me tight. I kind of got scared because I didn't know this person and he just runs up to me and hugs me who does that? I just looked at him like he was a crazy phsyco (sp?) he suddenly looked at me worriedly.

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

I saw pony wake up and I ran to him as fast as I can to hug him tightly. I looked at him and he stared at me like I was a crazy person. I'm not crazy right? I mean he is used to me hugging him. "Who are you?" he asked me. My heart just then dropped onto the floor into millions of pieces. "Y-you-u don't remember m-me" my voice all shaky. He shook his head no. I suddenly had a wave of anger and sadness in my body. Just then I knew I was going to get revenge on that soc who did this to my little brother.

**I'm soo sorry it's so short it's a school night but I thought I should post a little of a chapter. i would've done full chapter but I had Irish dance and I couldn't really be on my laptop since I'm on it too much hehe. But please don't be mad at me…. Ill be posting soon but for now please R&R and goodnight or whatever time it is right now for you.**

****

**MK 3 ;) aka quiditchseeker101 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys I deleted the chapter four I published yesterday. Myself and friends thought I went a little too fast in this story so I'm making a different chapter sorry about that. I still have writers block so I made a small chapter I will be writing longer ones when the weekend starts. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to PM me thanks!**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping in my hospital bed when the movie-star guy came in my room with a guy who looked kind of scared into my room. The movie-star one came up to me holding the other guy's collar. "Hey pony! Can you remember if this guy was the one who put you in here?", he said I tried to think if I remembered this boy. Then something clicked in my brain. I nodded at him and said, "Yes, I think he is the one I remember him from somewhere." The suddenly he punched the guy in the face so hard his knuckles started bleeding. I looked terrified at the guy who got punched then suddenly a image of darkness flooded my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

I punched bob Sheldon so hard with much force my knuckles started bleeding. I looked at Ponyboy he looked terrified then all of a sudden his head fell back and his heart monitor went flat line. "PONYBOY! WAKE UP PONYBOY!" I quickly threw bob out of the room and got my phone out in a flash. I then dialed the house phone. Please pick up please pick up. It dialed for a few seconds then darry picked up. "Hello? Curtis house this Darryl Curtis how may I help you?" he said while he was laughing. "DARRY! I FOUND OUT WHO JUMPED PONYBOY IT WAS BOB SHELDON. I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I ASKED PONY AND HE SAID YES. THEN I PUNCHED BOB AND MY KNUCKLES STARTED BLEEDING. I TURNED TO LOOK AT PONY AND HE LOOK TERRIFIED THEN HIS HEAD FELL ON THE PILLOW AND HIS HEART MONITOR WENT FLATLINE!" I said in one quick breath. I heard yelling then darry said " we'll be there in one minute." _Please be ok Ponyboy I need you. Darry needs you. The gang needs you. Please don't die on me_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mk**


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's POV

As I slammed down the phone and ran out to grab the nearest doctor, an immense wave of pain shot from my hand and coursed through my entire body. I fell to the ground as a nurse and doctor rushed forward, helping me up and asking me what was wrong. "My brother! He flatlined! Gah!" I was cut off by another wave of pain as I let out a yell, quickly biting my tongue afterwards. I led them to Ponyboy's room as the doctor quickly grabbed a set of defibrillators from the wall and followed me in. As I slammed into the room, I saw Ponyboy's face already turning a sickly shade of white. "Doctor" I screamed, "Hurry!" As the doctor nervously charged the paddles and slammed them down violently on Ponyboy's cold skin, yelling "Clear!" as the nurse held back a screaming Darry, Two-Bit and the rest of the gang, who had just arrived. The doctor slammed the paddles into Pony's frail body over and over again, to no avail. As I screamed his name over and over, I couldn't believe it. My little brother was dying right in front of me. I screamed "Damn it Pony! Don't die on me!" just as the paddles slammed down on Pony's cold body, his body shook and his eyes fluttered open. "S-soda? Wha's goin' on? " He mumbled groggily. "Pony!" I shouted, as I embraced him in a tight hug hoping to never lose him again, as I heard shouts of, "He's alive" coming from the gang, who were all just beyond the doors. "Soda, I feel so numb, and what I can feel, I wish I couldn't." Pony whispered. I heard all the pain in his voice, and I felt like crying for the little guy. I hadn't cried since mom and dad died, and even then, I hid when I did. I needed to stay strong for Pony. "Don't you worry one bit Pone. You're alright, and that's all that matters. Just go to sleep for a little while, and I'll be right here when you wake up. We all will. Darry, the gang, everyone." "Alright." Pony said, as he slipped back into sleep, a satisfied smile on his face.

XXX

A few hours later…

Soda's POV

As I sat next to Pony, who was still sleeping peacefully, occasionally stirring in his sleep, tangling his IV cords. As I stood up to untangle the mass of cords that he had wrapped around himself once again, the doctor walked in with a serious expression. "Mr. Sodapop Curtis, I have some information regarding your brother." A shiver went up my spine as I jumped upward. "What do you mean by that doc? Is my little brother alright?" I nervously asked. "We checked his vitals and injuries, and he seems to be in a stable condition, but there is one thing about your brother that we regret to inform you about, Mr. Curtis."

Xxxxxx

**A/N: oooo cliffhanger and if you want to know Julie nightingale helped me write this. Oh and 5 reviews I update In two weeks 7 reviews I update in 1 week 10 reviews I update on Tuesday and 15 reviews I update tomorrow! I will only use this rule on my most recent chapter so I will not count the 9 reviews I have now. Goodnight or whatever time it is for you!**

**~ quiditchseeker101 and Julie nightingale~ **


	6. sorry

Hi guys I'm not going to upload for a while. The reason I'm not uploading is not writers block. Its because one of my family members just died from years of ovarian cancer. Sorry but I'm just not really in the mood to upload I hope you understand bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sodapop's POV

"What!" I yelled, hoping this was all a dream. There couldn't be something wrong with Pony, this was all a sick joke. "Now Mr. Curtis," the doctor began, "We just need you to listen. Your younger brother has suffered a major concussion, internal bleeding, broken bones including a leg, an arm, and three broken ribs, but on top of that, he has suffered something much worse. We would like you to bring your older brother Darrel into the room so we can discuss this." "Yes sir." I replied, walking out of the room to get my older brother, but not before taking one last look at Ponyboy, wondering what sad fate awaited my innocent younger brother.

As Darry and I crammed ourselves onto the little couch in Pony's hospital room, the doctor shuffled his papers and began to speak. "Sirs," He started, "I regret to tell you that from what we can visibly see, which is a very bad sign, that your brother has had sufficient damage to the frontal lobe of his brain. He will slowly lose his memory over the course of an hour at the most, which is probably going to be before he wakes up. Sadly, he may never regain those memories, but he will retain his current knowledge and fine motor skills, as his cerebellum and spinal cord remained intact. I am very sorry for your loss." Darry and I were taken aback. "What!" We both screamed. "Sadly, I'm telling the truth. You can call your friends in and wake him up so you can spend time with him before his frontal lobe suffers the final effects if you want." The doctor said. "Why didn't you say so?" Darry shouted as he dashed out of the room. "Soda, wake him up while I get the gang." I heard his voice echo through the hall. I dashed over to Pony and shook him gently, whispering "Pone! Wake up kiddo!" "Nnn.. Wha? Soda?" He mumbled as he sat up, cringing from the pain. "There there Pone. Just relax. The gang'll be here any second now." I whispered, sitting him up against the stack of pillows on his bed just as the gang walked in. "Guys!" Pony smiled as everyone walked through the door, piling into the little room. "I already told them about Pony." Darry mouthed so Pony wouldn't see. As I looked around the room at the faces of my friends, I noticed that under their happy faces, they all had subtle hints of sorrow in their eyes.

As we all talked and laughed, the hour went by quickly. As I looked at the clock, I noticed that we only had a few minutes left. "Any last words?" I asked. "What?" Pony said. "Visiting hours are almost over." Darry lied. As we all told Pony we loved him, his eyes widened as he held his head in his hands and shouted. "Pony!" I yelled once he stopped. He looked up with confused eyes and said, "Who are you people? He asked.

Suspense!

**Sorry its kinda short me and julianna are trying to make it longer. I felt that we should upload because I want to see if this story could go any further. I still feel sad about my recent loss of a family member, but I will be uploading my uploading rule is still the same if you don't know the rule check the last chapter and this chapter and some others will be very exciting to write. Me and Jul will be happy to write soon ya'll just gotta review! Please R&R and pm me if you have any ideas I will be happy for any suggestions or ideas you have. Please read my other story my draft letter because I don't know if I should continue that one. One last reminder put on your converse shoes and stay gold! And do it for Johnny man let's do it for Johnny.**

**xxxxx **

**Mk and julianna **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
